


Just a walk away

by carmillawriter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillawriter/pseuds/carmillawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis is the new editor of the local news paper. On her way to her first day of work spills coffee on her boss, Carmilla. so will Laura take the walk to Carmilla or will she always be just a walk away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfic if it gets a good response I will write more chapters. updates are every 2 days. sorry for grammatical errors ;p  
> There are more chapters

It's your first day on the job. Nothing really big. Your working at the local newspaper as the editor. You cant wait. You are 2 blocks from the office. You run into someone.

 

“Oh my god I'm so sorry.” You say in a panicked voice. You spilled coffee all over her shirt.

 

“It's fine don't worry about it cutie.” She says in a low raspy voice. 

 

“Here I work two blocks from here we can get towels.” I say 

 

“It's fine I work at the local paper office. I'm the chief editor.” She says and my eyes light up

 

“No way it's my first day there.” I say with a big smile and she smirks 

 

“Good to know. I'd like to see more of you.” She says and I turn red

 

“Great um let's get to work.” We get up and head to work. We walk to work and she gets cleaned up and i go to my office in the back. Then she comes into my office.

 

“Hey cutie glad you're all moved in.” she said 

 

“Me too. I'm Laura by the way.” I put my hand out and she takes it.

 

“Nice to meet you Laura I'm Carmilla Karnstein.” I shake her hand back.

 

“Carmilla, nice name.” She smiles

 

“Yes that's me. My office is right down the hall if you need anything, cupcake.” She says as she leaves with a wink.

 

“Thanks ill check in later Carm.” She was gone and didn't hear the last part.

 

You get back to your work. Organizing all the papers you had in your apartment. You are almost done and it's around 12:30. You take a walk to carms office. She's in there and you knock on the door.

 

“Hey cutie. What are you doing here?” Asks with a smile.

 

“Um hey Carm...I was just wondering if you wanted to get some lunch? I mean you don't have to if you don't want too.” I say stopping myself from rambling. 

 

“I would love to. Where do you want to go?” She says with a smirk 

 

“I have some friends that own a restaurant a few blocks away.” I say with a smile and a little blush

“Sounds great.” She says and we start the walk. We are almost there and i can't believe i am even alive right now. 

 

“You know laf and Perry?” She asks and i drop out of my day dream 

 

“Yeah I’ve known them all my life we live in the same apartment building.” She stops me as looks at me

 

“What floor do you live on?” She asks 

 

“I use to live on the second floor but I moved to the fifth floor last week.” I say 

 

“I live on the fifth floor of the same building.” She says and my heart skips a beat “Well my day just got a lot better.” She says after our moment we walk into the restaurant and see Perry and laf run our way.

 

“Carmilla? Laura? How do you two know each other?” Perry says

 

“We work at the same place and I spilled coffee on her.” I say and Carmilla smirks and shrugs

 

“Well you two have a seat Danny will take care of you two.” Perry said and as soon as she did I felt sick. Me and Danny dated a few months ago and it ended bad. I did not and do not like her in a relationship way and that's all she wants. So this should be fun. 

 

“Hey Holiis how-” she cut herself off when she saw Carm. “ why are you with fang face?”

 

“Xena, why don't you stop?” Carmilla says 

 

“Oh shut up I wil-” I then cut Danny off.

 

“Both of you stop right now. Danny give Carm and I, a minute.” I say and she nods and leaves I turn back to Carmilla “what was that all about?”

 

“It's a long story.” She says 

 

“I have time.” I say 

“Well then, buckle up creampuff.” She says


	2. The history of Danny and Carmilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla talks about her past with Danny and why they hate each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for the Kudos. im adding more chapters so I hope you like it. ;p  
> sorry this is a short chapter. ill have another one up soon.

“Danny never liked me in high school. I dated this girl named Ell throughout most of high school. I loved her. But then disaster struck junior year. Ell went out one night with so called “friends” to a restaurant.” She said as she put air quotes around the word friends. “I went out to get some food from the same restaurant and saw her and Danny kissing...i was heartbroken. I went up to them and told Ell she and i were over and i told her she had to move out.” She said tears started to form in her eyes. I move over next to her and put my arm around her shoulder to show comfort. 

 

“I'm so sorry Carm.” I say 

 

“There's more.” She takes a pause “later that week she moved out and forgot something. I went to Danny's apartment to drop it off. I happened to meet danny at her door and we walked in and her and some other guy fucking. Danny was so pissed she punched me in the cheek and broke my cheek.” She says out f instinct i kiss her on the cheek. Immediately turn red and she looks up. “Thank you.” She says in a sad and vulnerable voice. I was about to get up to leave when she speaks. “Will you still sit by me. I nod. Then Kirsch comes over.

 

“Hey carm-sexy and little nerd hottie what can I get you guys?” 

 

“I'll have my usual.” I say 

 

“Me too.” Carm says. Kirsch then leaves and I turn to Carm.

 

“Hey Carm do you want to do something tonight with me? You don't have to but i was just won-” she cut me off with her hand.

 

“I would love to cutie. What do you want to do?” She asks with a smile.

 

“Umm we could go to dinner and then a walk.” I say with a look of hope.

 

“I think I might like that very much.” She says with a smirk

 

“Great” i say with a huge smile. Kirsch then comes with our food. We both got pancakes. I pour maple syrup on my pancakes. Carmilla doesn't but it's fine. We finish our pancakes. 

 

“Ready to head back to work?” I ask 

 

“Sure” she says. We exited the restaurant and start our walk to the office. Our hands graze each other a few times and i love it. We walk into the office and continue our work. At around 4:55 Carmilla comes by my office. 

 

“Want to walk home together? We live in the same building.” She says with a little hope in her voice.

“Of course i would love too!” I say a little too enthusiastically. I grab my stuff and we head out. We don't really talk on the way there but it was nice.

 

“So cute I'll pick you up at 5:30. I'm just a walk away if you need me. Ok?” She says

 

“I know Carm. um should I dress up?” I ask

 

“Yeah wear something for a nice restaurant.” She says “see ya later cutie.”

“See ya Carm.” I say and I go back into my apartment. I get in the shower and do my make up then put my black dress on. I just can't wait to see Carm again I really like her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla takes Laura out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a longer chapter. sorry for the wait. thanks for all the feedback. love you guys ;p

The clock says 5:28 and my heart is racing. I really like this girl and I don't want to mess it up. I know I've only known her for a day but she's amazing in every way. Her hair in amazing, her jaw line is carved by the gods and her body is amazing she's super sweet and kind even though she never shows it in front of anyone. 

 

KNOCK KNOCK 

 

I run and open the door. I see her and my mouth drops open. She is wearing her signature leather pants, a black corset, and red red high heels. 

 

“See something you like cutie?” She says with a smirk on her face.

 

“Um...I'm sorry I didn't mean to sta-” she cuts me off.

 

“Don't worry about it cupcake. I see something I like.” She says and I blush like crazy. We then leave and get in her car. We drive for about 30 minutes and pull up to Travina 131. It has a long line outside and I think we will have to wait a long time. We pull up to the valet and we get out of the car. She walks around the other side and opens the door for me. After I am out of the car out of instinct I grab her I pull away quickly. 

 

“I-i's sorry i didn-” she cuts me off again.

 

“Cupcake don't worry I liked it and if it's ok with you I would love to hold your hand.” She says and I nod. She grabs my hand and interlaces our fingers. She walks up past the line and goes up to the hostess

 

“Good evening miss Karnstein” the hostess said.

 

Me and my gir- guest would like my usual spot.” Carmilla says and she almost called me her girlfriend which I don't mind one bit. Elsie is what her name tag said. Elsie leads us up to the roof of the restaurant to a beautiful flower canopy with a table with two seats and champagne.

 

“Your brother is getting the special ready for you guys and if you need anything else Natalie will be up every now and then.” She smiled and walked back down I turn back to Carm who is staring at me. 

 

“You know I've known you for one day and it's been the best day of my life.” She says with a big smile 

 

“Me too.” I say and she turns her head. 

 

“Laura can I ask you a question?” She says and I get frightened.

 

“Sure..” I say 

 

“Will you…..Will you be my girlfriend?” She says with a questioning face. The grin on my face gets huge 

 

“Yes Carm I will be your girlfriend.” I say happily and then something happens. A lady walks up and Carms face turns to discomfort. 

 

“Hello Carmilla. Who is this? A new pet.” The lady's voice is like nails on a chalk board. She is 6 feet of pure hate.

 

“Why are you here mother?” Carm says with a bit a hatred in her voice 

 

“Why Carmilla that's no way to talk to your mother.” The lady says “Are you going to introduce me to your pet?” She says again and Carmilla stands up. 

 

“Leave us alone mother. No one wants you here so why don't you just go back to wherever the hell you where.” Carmilla says and a man comes up the stairs. The man gives carm a small gesture to sit down. Carm does sit and i get up and go to the other side and sit by her. I put my arm around her shoulder and she sinks into my embrace. 

 

“Mother get out of here.” The man says. Carms mom heads toward the stairs and looks back at us with eyes narrowed on Carm.

 

“You're going regret that Carmilla.” She says and then descends the stairs. The man must be Carms brother. He walks up to us and places a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Are you ok kitty?” He says and she looks up and nods. “So kitty who is your guest?” He says and Carm immediately smiles and looks at me and I smile too.

 

“This cutie is Laura my girlfriend.” She say with a big smile and I blush. The man then sticks out his hand. “Laura, this is my brother, Will.” I take his hand and shake it. He smiles at me.

 

“So how's puppy dog?” Carmilla says. Will gives an smirk

 

“He's down stairs and he's coming up in five to say hi.” Will has a big smile on his face.

 

“Laura if you're wondering “puppy dog as Carmilla calls him is my boyfriend kirsch.” He says and I smile and nod.

 

“Babe can-” I was cut off by Carmilla sitting up and putting her arm around my shoulder. I then nuzzle my head in her shoulder. “Thank you Carm.” I say and she smiles down at me. Will stands as who I'm assuming is Kirsch walks up to the table. Will gives him a quick kiss and then they sit.

 

“Kirsch, This is Carmillas girlfriend, Laura.” Will says and kirsch smiles at me and sticks his hand out and I shake it. 

 

“So what's the special?” Carm says 

 

“Well there are two things one is a NY strip steak with mashed potatoes and broccoli. Two, is a Greek pesto pasta with bread and salad.” Will said

 

“That sounds great” Carm says

 

“Well we have food to fix so you two have a lovely evening” will said as him and kirsch left. I turn back to Carmilla who is looking at me with a smile. 

 

“So cupcake what do you want to talk about?” She says with a smirk 

 

“Um I really have no idea. Why don't you tell me about yourself?” I say hoping she will accept 

 

“Ok so I'm Carmilla Von Karnstein. I am 23. I work at the town paper and have worked there for years. I have two siblings and I love them both.” She says and I smile at her. “Now tell me about yourself cutie.” 

 

“I'm Laura Hollis. I am also 23. I just started at the town paper. I have no siblings.” I say and Carmilla bites her lip and i blush. Before i could get another word out Will comes with our food. We ate in silence and shared stolen glances at each other. We get up and step toward the stairs and i grab her hand and interlock our fingers. We get to the valet and get Carms car and drive back to the building. We walk inside and up to our floor. 

 

“I had a nice time cutie.” She says and I blush “see you tomorrow. We can ride together I'll pick you up at seven if that's good?” She says 

 

“That sounds great Carm.” I say unlocking my door “Goodnight I'll see you at seven.”

“Night cupcake.” She says and she enters her apartment. I enter my apartment and get ready for bed i can't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura go out on the weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter guys. thanks for all the feed back hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> If you have prompts I'll take them and write for you.

1 month later 

 

Im at work currently and i have 10 more minutes of this before i go home and get a long weekend with my girlfriend. Since we have monday and tuesday off i decided to ask Carm to stay over for the first time. I'm so happy i can't wait.

 

“Cutie, i'm ordering some food to pick up before we go home. Do you want lo mein?” She says and when she said the word home i felt my heart flutter.

 

“That sounds fine babe.” I say and Carms face turns into a smile.

 

“I love when you call me that.” She says as she walks toward me and wraps her arms around my waist. She kisses my forehead and i smile as we then connect foreheads.

 

“I love calling you that.”we stay like that for a few moments and then i look at the clock. “Well we can go now and i'm ready to so let's pack up and get going.” She nods and then goes to her office. I pick up my things and lock my office then go to Carms. We then go pick up the food and walk hand in hand together we get to my apartment and set the food down.

 

“Let me grab my stuff and i'll be right back.” I nod and she leaves. I get some comfy clothes on and set our food out on some plates carm comes back with a bag of clothes and toiletries and we go into my room and fill a draw up with her stuff. We walk back into the living room and grab our food and then we sit on the couch snuggled up we finish our food and Carm puts the plates in the dishwasher. She sits back down and we snuggle back up

 

“Hey i was wondering if you would want to go on a little trip tomorrow?” Carm says i turn my head up and kiss her passionately. 

 

“I would love too, babe. Where do you want to go?” I say and she smiles

 

“I have a condo on the coast.” She says and i smile and cup her face with my hands. We pull away. “Ready to go to bed?” I nod and turns off the tv, she picks me up bridal style. I giggle and she carries me into the bedroom. She then places me in bed and climbs on top of me. I pull her in for a kiss quickly and she kisses me back. Her tongue swipes my bottom lip and i allow access and she then sticks her tongue in my mouth. She has dominance. She then trails her hands down my sides. She gets to the hem of my shirt, she then sticks her hand under my shirt and rubs circles on my hips. I buck my hips up and she pulls back from the kiss. “ laura i really want to do this but i want to do it right. Can you wait till tomorrow night?” She says

 

“Carm i will wait as long as you want too.” I say and she smiles and kisses me. She gets off of me. We snuggle back up and we fall asleep in each other's arms. 

 

~~~~

 

I wake up early and refreshed. I turn my head and she Carm still sleeping. I think i hear her purring. 

 

“Babe” i say and Carm moves. “Carm babe, we need to eat and get ready to go.” Carm pulls me in and tucks her head in my hair. 

 

“Mmmm.”carm says. 

 

“Carm baby the sooner you get up the sooner we can have some fun.” I say and she pops right up

 

“I'm going to take a shower and pack my things.” She says. “I'm going to take a shower here if that it fine.” She says and i nod and kiss her. She gets in the shower. I get our things together in one bag and make sure i get her badass leather pants, because her ass looks great in them. 

 

“Cupcake where are the towels?” She says. She is standing there naked in the middle of my room. 

 

“Well i would tell you but you look really hot like that.” I say as i walk towards her and wrap my arms around her waist. I kiss her and then start kissing down her neck. I make sure to stop and look at her. I giggle. “There in the closet.” She nods and kisses me then walks back into the bathroom and drys off. She walks back out and puts black skinny jeans on and a black tank top on with a red flannel over. I walk into the bathroom and take a shower. I walk back out and get dressed into my blue button up and navy skinny jeans with grey oxfords. I walk out and see pancakes on the table and see Carm getting hot cocoa ready.

 

“This is a great surprise.” I say and she looks up 

 

“Yeah i thought i would be useful.” She says and a walk over to her 

 

“You're always useful” i say. We sit down and eat when we finish Carm cleans up and i go get our stuff. We finally leave the apartment and get in Carms car. 

 

“How far away is it?” I say. 

 

“It's around 2 hours away.” She says 

 

“Ok i'm going to nap if you don't mind?” I say

 

“Not one bit cutie.” She says 

 

“Thanks babe.”i say. I fall asleep and wake up to someone kissing my forehead. 

 

“Cupcake it's time to wake up. We need to get inside it's about to rain.”she says and i put my arms out like a baby and she picks me up and i wrap my legs around her waist and arms around her shoulders. She picks up our bag and closes the car door. We walk up to the condo and she opens the door and we get inside. We go to the bedroom and she sets me down. I pull her into a kiss and it gets heated fast. She pushes her tongue into my mouth and pushes me back on to the bed. She drops the bag and straddles i pull off my shirt quickly and she assaults my neck with open mouth kisses. I moan at the sensation i pull of her shirt and she unclasps my bra. I do the same to hers. She kisses down my chest to my nipple and takes it in her mouth. 

 

“Carm..” i moan. She goes to the other nipple and does the same. She places open mouth kisses down my stomach. She is at the bottom of my jeans and looks up at me for approval. 

 

“Are you sure?” She says 

 

“Yes I’m sure.” I say and she undoes my pants and pulls them down. I pop up and undo hers too. I get back on the bed and she gets in between my legs. She places kisses on my thighs and pulls my legs down. When she gets them down she looks at me and i nod. She drags her tongue up the length of my slit. I gasp of pleasure. She goes to my clit and sucks on it.

 

“Ugh, Carm..” i moan and she takes her fingers and puts one in me. “Fuck!” I say. She comes up to my face and kisses me passionately. She adds another finger. “Carm?”

 

“Yes baby” she says and i moan 

 

“i-I...fuck...love-oh god right there!” I moan. I come undone on her fingers. “I LOVE YOU CARMILLLAAA!” I scream as i come undone. She pumps her fingers until i come from my high. 

 

“I love you too Laura.” She says and i smile i kiss her passionately. “Let's take a nap.” She says

 

“Mmm.” i mumble. I tuck my head in the crook of her neck and she cuddles me back. 

 

“Goodnight laura. I Love you so much.” She says 

“I love you too Carm.” i say and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments

**Author's Note:**

> there are more chapters


End file.
